<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>望不见的人 by HazyRiver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610947">望不见的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver'>HazyRiver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>两宫演绎稿 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, M/M, Memoirs, Trials</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyRiver/pseuds/HazyRiver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大清洗au<br/>如果苏尔科夫与霍多尔科夫斯基的处境发生了转换……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikhail Khodorkovsky/Vladislav Surkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>两宫演绎稿 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>望不见的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>科普<br/>1.倪克斯：古希腊梦神<br/>2.耶希瓦、希伯来：犹太教大学一个在美国，一个在以色列<br/>3.培根以及鲜虾：犹太教里是禁止食用猪肉与不会反刍的动物，以及贝类与甲壳类海鲜<br/>4.拉比：犹太教中解释《圣经》、执行教规、律法并主持宗教仪式的人，有点像牧师。<br/>5.流亡的俄罗斯人：有一个很有意思的现象，俄罗斯在外的犹太人中被当地同化的速度在英的远快于在美的<br/>6.哈努卡灯：犹太教光明节所用的有九盏（还是八盏？）灯台的特殊灯具<br/>［以上关于犹太教的内容全布来自于牛津通识课本《犹太人与犹太教》］<br/>7.阅读他们的作品也全然无需签证，我丝毫没有什么损失：原话是苏尔科夫在被禁止进入美国时给的回应: “The only things that interest me in the U.S. are Tupac Shakur, Allen Ginsberg, and Jackson Pollock. I don’t need a visa to access their work. I lose nothing.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>《望不见的人》</strong><br/>“跟我来。”<br/>我跟着我的父亲，走出卧室。他扶着我的肩，引着我向走廊尽头的大窗户走去。这是伦敦难得的一个晴朗的夜晚，没有风雨，没有乌云，我能够看到花园后方树木之后透出的喧嚣的灯光。<br/>“我带你去见你的父亲。”父亲如是说。<br/>我是在夜中被叫醒的，那时倪克斯和我刚刚正式会晤。这一具失去了灵魂的躯干双眼朦胧、大脑迟钝，我本就是半梦半醒，听闻此言，一个踉跄，差点与地毯来了个亲密接触。时兴的克苏鲁的呼唤还在占据着我的脑海，我看着面前的人，尝试在他的脸上找到与旧日支配者接触而导致的错乱与荒诞，还有精神错乱的疯狂。<br/>他又补上了一言，“是你的生父。”</p><p>那夜寂静无声。那夜很亮。月光像是失去了言语的辩才，在难以开口的无奈中将满腔的怒火与愤恨全都倾泻于笔尖，于是稿纸上便亮起了灯光，在游走而惨白的文字成了它燃烧的心脏。<br/>我们走到了窗边，在那个巨大的落地窗前止步。我向窗外看去，我看到了他。<br/>我和他，很像。<br/>就像我和那几个刚刚得知只有法律关系的兄弟一样，很像。<br/>他的眼睛有着与外在不契合的狡黠，我也时常在这位正站在我身旁的父亲眼中望见。<br/>他望着我，我望着他。</p><p>“你相信神明吗？”我身边的父亲询问道。<br/>在和培根以及鲜虾难以割舍的人生里我全然没有进入耶希瓦或者希伯来的意愿，我与血液中的血统相亲相爱，和血统中的宗教和平共处。<br/>我不关心律法，也不笃信拉比。这与他有着极大的关系，哪怕是在一众好友的抗议之下，他也并未选择长居以色列，而是选择这阴冷潮湿的孤岛。从文化认同的角度而言，我这位法律上的父亲只是一个流亡的俄罗斯人，而非一个归乡的犹太人。<br/>世俗化的乐趣是那盏哈努卡灯无法带来的。我与我的兄弟们对此给予了高度的认同。<br/>我并不相信神明，却还是选择在迟疑间点了点头。<br/>他没有回应，也没有继续言语。<br/>屋外月光明亮如昼，我发现我的父亲，那个名义上及法律上的父亲， 正在凝望着下方的人影。月光在他无框的眼镜上流动，发出了和水银相似的光晕，也是在光晕的流动间镜片忽然有了颜色。他的眼神被藏在了白色的光斑之后，除了第一眼中蕴含的悲伤与怀念、用于自我安慰的混合药剂之外，我什么也看不见。</p><p>“哦，斯拉瓦……”<br/>这是我唯一听见的声音。</p><p> </p><p><strong>【后记】</strong><br/>其实我并没有真正见到我的父亲，那个血缘上的父亲。当年我在月光下见到的是整整一打的关于他的审讯记录以及其监狱看守的手记。我不知道我那法律上父亲是怎么取得这些档案的，在秘书的示意下我取走了手记；但直到我已成年，已经拥有了足够的判断能力，后我方才得到了翻阅审讯记录的权利。<br/>我无法言述那一个扭曲且混乱的时代，那一个压抑且无序的名义上的法制社会。我曾对那一个国度抱以幻想，但在铁幕落下后，物理的隔断使得这种对于文化载体的牵挂也变的淡薄。我也不奢求回归那一个我刚降生不久就离开的国度。我爱的作家或已离世、或已流亡，阅读他们的作品也全然无需签证，我丝毫没有什么损失。<br/>现在在那个红色的帝国轰然倒塌之时，我也凭借金钱的艺术取得了内部档案中与我的生父有关的内容。<br/>他的确是一个天才，我也从他身上得到了那一部分偏执与冲动。就像是很多具有天才的人那样，他难以分辨法律与道德约束之间的模糊界限，这使得他坠入监牢，困于其玩弄许久的政治边缘。<br/>我法律上的父亲常对我说，让我去寻找自己，学会与自己相处，学会利用自己的特长，乃至学会利用自己的短处。在档案到手后我才发现，这一切他原封不动的对我的生父言传身教过，这一度使我对想要改口叫他祖父或是另外一个常被用于女性家族长辈的称呼。<br/>但我缺乏这样的勇气。<br/>我也一样知道了我被强制戒酒的原因。狄俄倪索斯把他的眷顾全给了我的生父。于是自毕业晚会那一场痛饮之外，我被剥夺了对于酒精的眷恋；而我的文字也生涩的宛若阿伽门农的大脑，在细节与情感上一窍不通，在冲动与欺瞒无师自通。在英国公学的希腊罗马史诗哲学令我疯狂时，我清晰的意识到悲剧早为我合上了它的大门。于是我扎进了小说的怀抱。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“那永恒长眠的并非亡者，在奇妙的万古之中即便死亡亦会消逝。”<br/>时至今日，我依然热爱克苏鲁，就像父亲，我那一个法律上的父亲，当年热爱斯蒂芬·金一样。我仍然保持着幻想，以及对于生命的恐惧与震撼；但在那一晚之后，我再也没有在父亲的书桌上看到那一部《肖申克的救赎》，他只留下了一本《绿里奇迹》和已经被翻破书页的第无数次重印的手记。<br/>后来，他也老去，归于尘土。我们将所以与我的生父有关的文件都安葬在了他的墓旁。我们没有依照旧习在墓碑上刻上“以马内利”，而是选择了一首叶塞宁的诗：<br/>我辞别了我出生的屋子，<br/>离开了天蓝的俄罗斯。<br/>白桦林像三颗星临照水池<br/>温暖着老母亲的愁思。<br/>月亮像一只金色的蛙<br/>扁扁地趴在安静的水面。<br/>恰似那流云般的苹果花——<br/>老父的胡须已花白一片。<br/>我的归来呀，遥遥无期．<br/>风雪将久久地歌唱不止，<br/>唯有老枫树单脚独立，<br/>守护着天蓝色的俄罗斯。<br/>凡是爱吻落叶之雨的人，<br/>见到那棵树肯定喜欢，<br/>就因为那棵老枫树啊 ——<br/>它的容颜像我的容颜。</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>【编者按】</strong><br/>一位匿名的先生发来了此段文字，要求我们将其刊登。虽然此篇第一人称小说过于简练与抽象，但其追加的附录，结合前几年搅动风云的审讯员手记阅读，却可以为我们展现一个不同角度的大清洗。故而刊登此稿。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写这篇文一是因为看到了“你家cp谁带娃”这个问题，就想给那篇手记加个后续，二是想吐槽一下许多历史书后记与批注比原文有意思的现象。但文越写越生硬是真的没想到，写完了还是先放上来。<br/>我觉得以苏尔科夫的性格，在墓碑上刻叶塞宁的绝笔才正常。</p><p>叶塞宁绝笔：<br/>再见吧，我的朋友，再见<br/>亲爱的，你永远铭记我心间<br/>命中注定的分离<br/>预示着来世的重逢<br/>再见吧，我的朋友<br/>不必话别无须握手<br/>别难过，莫悲戚——<br/>这世间，死去并不新鲜<br/>活下去，当然更不稀罕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>